Workman (US 2007/0080213) describes automatically rounding up to the nearest whole-dollar amount a purchase made by a customer through a point-of-sale terminal and the customer's debit or credit card. The difference between the original purchase price and the whole-dollar amount, and any additional amount specified by the customer, is automatically transferred to a designated account that is preferably distinct from the customer's chequing and savings accounts.